


Trick or Treat

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I may be a nerd and have been known to slip, occasionally, into being a geek.  I have never once been a dork."





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“You said it starts at nine o’clock?” Sam asked.

“I'm doing my best to be there on time. Let’s hope my costume cooperates.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what it is?”

“I am. It would kind of ruin the whole element of surprise Sparky.”

“Just tell me, is it sexy?”

“You do realize there is a strong possibility this conversation is being taped right?”

“Oh hell, that is definitely a way to kill the mood.”

“Sorry. If I don’t get off the phone, I am going to be very late. So you want to meet me outside of Dragonfly at nine.”

“I will be there. Let’s meet inside OK; it’s supposed to be raining by then. I'm very excited.”

“I know you are. See you in a couple of hours.”

“Right. Bye.”

“Hey, what about…?”

“I love you honeybug.”

“I love you too Sam.”

Josh came in as he hung up the phone.

“Do you have plans tonight?” the Deputy Chief of Staff asked.

“Tish and I are going to a Halloween party. She won't even tell me what her costume is. I really want to know.”

“What's your costume?”

“I'm going as Mr. Spock.”

“From Star Trek?”

“Do you know of any other Mr. Spock?”

“No. Was there seriously no other costume you could’ve come up with? I'm sure you’ve known about this for weeks.”

“Why? What's wrong with Mr. Spock? By the way Sherlock, it did take me a little while for me to come up with this. I'm 34 years old…it’s not as if I had a bunch of ideas in my head for Halloween costumes.”

“Think about it. There are going to be so many good looking women there and they're all going to know you're a dork.”

“I resent being called a dork Josh. I may be a nerd and have been known to slip, occasionally, into being a geek. I have never once been a dork.”

“What's the difference?”

“Well if you don’t know I certainly don’t have the time or patience to educate you. Look, it doesn’t even matter how many attractive women will be there. I only have my eye on one. I think Tish will like my costume.”

“Are you going to wear the funny ears and the mushroom wig?”

The ears had been easy for him to find but Sam never got his hands on the wig. He was sure all night long he would be mistaken for some nondescript Vulcan, but he had mentally prepared himself for that.

“What are you doing tonight?” Sam asked.

“Donna’s Halloween party, remember? I'm going as James Dean. It would be nice if you and Tish could stop by…it’s always a blast.”

“Definitely. How long is it going on?”

Josh thought it would be hopping until at least 2am. It was Friday night and people were definitely in the mood to blow off some steam. Josh planned on drinking heavily, damn the hangover.

“We’ll swing by if we can. James Dean, huh? Good costume.”

“Oh I know. Lots planning went into this. Ladies love James Dean.”

Sam nodded. He needed to go over to the gym, take a shower, and get dressed.

“Just make sure you come back and show us how you look.”

“I doubt that very seriously. We’ll take pictures.”

“Scaredy cat.”

“I have enough problems.”

***

It was raining heavily by the time Sam got to the club…what else was new. It had been a rainy summer and autumn in DC, though the temperatures barely went below 55 with the seasonal change. everyone was enjoying the weather so they hardly complained about the rain. A crowd had already built outside the club; witches, cats, robots, and a guy who looked to be a gigantic sock shielded themselves from the rain.

“I'm here for the Callie Carlton party in the VIP Room.”

“Name please.”

“Sam Seaborn.”

“Seawell?”

“Seaborn!” Sam shouted above the rain and the crowd.

The bouncer scanned the list then shook his head.

“Sorry dude, you're not on the list.”

“What? But Callie invited me.”

“I said you're not the list. Step back in line. Don’t make me say it again.”

“But…”

Mandy stepped out of a limo, dressed impeccably as Marilyn Monroe. She walked up to Sam, kissing his cheek.

“Nice outfit honey.” She said. “We need to get you out of this rain before your ears shrivel.”

“Callie forgot to put my name on the list.”

“Oh she’s such a silly girl. Come with me.” she smiled at the bouncer. “He’s with me, Billy.”

“Right on Mandy. You look hot, by the way. Trick or treat.”

They walked into the club. Mandy took Sam’s hand to lead him through the large crowd of partygoers. The club was decorated and played pulsing electronic music that bought visions of ecstasy and reckless sex to Sam’s mind. Two bouncers, even bigger than the ones outside, stood guard outside of the VIP Room. You could not see inside the glass doors; they were fogged. Mandy walked right past them with a flirty wave and they were suddenly in another party. This one played more dance beats…Sam recognized Prodigy.

“How can I thank you?” he asked.

“Oh I could think of a million ways but Tish would never forgive me.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t.”

Sam lost his breath looking at her. She wore a red jumpsuit and knee-high boots. There was a holster around her waist, which held a communicator and a phaser gun. She had ridges on her nose, a chain around the top of her ear to her earlobe, and a short red wig.

“Live long and prosper.” She did the sign of the Vulcans.

“Wow.”

“You look good Major Kira.” Mandy said.

“Thanks Marilyn.”

They laughed as Tish wrapped her arms around Sam.

“Callie forgot to put my name on the list.” He said.

“She is so forgetful. I guess it’s because you’ve been too busy to come to her other parties.” She ran her hands down his arms. “Would now be the time to tell you how unbearably sexy I find Vulcans?”

“They hide their feelings.”

“No, they repress them because they can be overwhelming.”

“Repression is sexy?”

“Shut up Sparky…the question and answer portion of the night is over.” She kissed him. “Let’s party Mr. Spock.”

“I didn’t even need the wig; you just knew.”

“I know you. C’mon.”

They walked into the thick of the party. Tish grabbed Callie on the way to the bar. She was dressed as a sexy vampire. Sam averted his gaze from her cleavage.

“You left Sam out in the cold.” Tish said.

“What? It’s not cold outside.”

“Callie, you forgot to put Sam on the guest list.”

“What? Oh my God, I'm sorry Counselor. How did you get in?”

“Mandy came up and helped me out.”

“I bet she did.” Callie laughed. “I'm really sorry Sam. Drink, eat, and have a blast OK?”

“I will thanks.”

Over at the bar they both had gins and tonic. Sam made them plates of finger food and they found a comfy, overstuffed loveseat to relax on.

“You look amazing.” He said, stroking her hand.

“I think it may be some kind of fate thing that we’re both dressed as Star Trek characters.”

“I would have to agree. Josh thought I was a dork for the choice.”

“Yeah, like he can talk.” Tish laughed. “It’s Halloween; you're allowed to be a dork anyway.”

They spent some time alone for a little while in the corner, eating, drinking, and kissing. A few people stopped by to say hello. Some congratulated them on their engagement…others wanted to know who the wedding plans were going. Still others wanted to pat Sam on the back; tell him to hold his head up while the man tried to bring him down.

Tish smiled at him as she pulled him out in the crowd to dance. Sam prayed his feet wouldn’t give out on him as they danced to what had to be a twelve minute remix of New Order’s Bizarre Love Triangle. Sam held her hips as she gyrated against him. He felt good and when he started to move too, Tish kissed him.

“Go with the flow Sparky. Let the feelings out.”

He did his best and they spent a lot of time out on the dance floor. There was more drinking and Sam posed for pictures with Tish as the cameras came out. He was the Deputy White House Communications Director…leery of how he might appear in the papers or on the web. As a Senator’s daughter Tish felt the same way. They didn’t pose for many pictures but most of the ones taken were on Tish’s camera by Callie or Lynda, trusted friends.

“A Corona with lime and Coors Light please.”

Sam was back at the bar for what he knew would be his last drink. He ate a few peanuts from the bar while he waited.

“Hello again.”

Mandy saddled up beside him and Sam immediately scanned the crowd for his fiancée. She was chatting and laughing with Ben Kramer and Karen Hawthorne. Karen worked for Senator Erin Bingham of Georgia.

“Hey Mandy. Are you having a good time?”

“Of course. If you don’t have a good time at a Callie party you're a Communist.”

“Well, I am definitely not that.”

“Oh I know.” She giggled. “God, you are so cute.”

“Thanks. Mandy, I'm engaged to be married.” He took the beers. “Do you really think it appropriate to be so flirty with me?”

“Yes.” She didn’t bat an eyelash. “If I can't have you, can't I at least pretend? Of course, if you're like every other man in the world I can have you.”

“I'm not of this world; I'm a Vulcan. Excuse me.”

He got back to Tish as fast as he could, slipping his arm around her. She thanked him for the beer with a kiss.

“Your friend Mandy is relentless.” He whispered.

“I will make sure to threaten her appropriately. Don’t worry, she won't bother you anymore.”

“Bless you.”

***

They left the club at 11:30, grabbing a cab outside and heading over to Donna’s. It was a big party, with plenty of White House staffers in attendance.

“The man is here!” Josh exclaimed when Sam and Tish walked in.

“You're tanked.” Sam replied as his best friend jumped into his arms.

“Nah, I'm fine. Hey Tish.” He gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Josh. What's in that punch over there?”

“Oh, it is sooo good. You have to try it.”

“I don’t think so friend. I'm already nice and blasted.”

He put his arms around both of them and they walked into Donna’s living room. Sam felt much more comfortable here posing for pictures and though Tish was intoxicated she spent the next 90 minutes taking pictures of Sam and his friends. Then Donna, dressed as a flapper, took the camera and made sure there were terrific pictures of Sam and Tish relaxing on her couch. At one thirty, they took a break to make out in the hallway by the linen closet.

“Wow, this is so high school.” Tish whispered, moaning as he kissed her neck.

“Why?”

“Drunk, making out in a hallway. Tell me you didn’t live out this scenario a million times in your teens.”

“I definitely did not honeybug. I was not the make out type.”

“Oh, well let me just say you are doing an excellent job of catch up right now.”

She moaned into his ear as he caressed her on top of her pantsuit. Larry and a woman Sam hardly recognized came stumbling out of the bathroom, laughing. He patted Sam on the back.

“Good a room stud…its getting steamy in this hallway.” He said.

“He’s right Sparky. Take me home.”

“Yes Major.”

***

At the condo Sam sat naked on the bed as Tish stripped for him. He watched her slide out of her boots. They both laughed when she had trouble with her holster.

“C’mere beautiful, I can help you with that.”

“Patience.”

“I'm losing it.” he crawled to the edge of the bed. “Get undressed.”

She turned around, backing up to Sam.

“Unzip me please.”

He did and marveled at the site of her in a black bra and thong. These two years they had been together he had never seen her in one.

“The thong is new.”

“You don’t like it?” Tish asked.

“I am not at all prepared to say that. Come to bed.” He held out his hand for her. 

Sam finished undressing her on the bed, letting his hands roam freely across her naked skin.

“You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen.” He murmured against her mouth. “I can barely stand it.”

“Mmm, I love the way you touch me Sparky, but I am so ready.”

She rolled him over, straddling him. Her mouth was hard on top of his and Sam groaned as she stroked his erection. Tish loved to be on top and Sam would never deny her something she loved. It started slow, building and building until she was riding him hard. Sam could take the pain though; he grabbed her swaying breasts in his hands and squeezed.

“Tish! Oh, oh, oh God, yeah, yeah honey, that’s it.”

She was not as vocal as usual, just grunting and biting her lip. She reached down to stroke her clit, anxious for the top to pop from the boiling pot of their desire.

“Oh honey, that is sooo good. That’s so good; don’t stop!”

“Sam! Oh God!” she shouted when it let go and he pulled her down until they were pressed together. He rolled, thrusting until his body shuddered and he spilled inside of her. Holding her face Sam kissed her softly before moving his body onto the mattress. He watched Tish’s chest move up and down with heavy breathing. She just stared at the ceiling.

“Tricks and treats. It was a good night all around.” He said.

“I think I fucked away my hangover.”

Sam laughed, turning on his side and pulling her body to his. Tish took his hand; kissed the center of his palm.

“Is that even possible?” he asked.

“What do you mean? Of course it is. Do you remember the night we did the lemon drops with Josh and Donna and Toby and I drank that Hennessey?”

“It’s foggy but I can recollect.”

“We went at it hardcore that night and I woke up clear as a bell. I should have been out of commission for at least two days.” She wrapped her arms around him; slid her leg up his. “But that’s how good the loving is Sparky…I'm all satisfied and I'm willing to bet money I will be as sober as a church marm in the morning.”

“Well there is one way to guarantee it so.”

“Yeah? How?”

“Double up the dosage.”

Tish smiled, moving her body under his and stroking his chest. They kissed and she lost herself in the attention of her lover. It didn’t really matter if she was sober in the morning… she felt damn good right now.

***


End file.
